Gone Awry
by luverxxcry
Summary: A moment of defying the Capitol. A moment that perplexed all of Panem. A moment that altered their lives forever. They could have done what everybody expected, but they weren't sure what to expect themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Gone Awry**

A/N: A new story, seeing as I'm in love with the Hunger Games, but who isn't? The crack pairing of Katniss/Cato is intriguing seeing as it never ever would happen, but that's why we have fanficiton. ;)  
>I don't make any profit from the fan fiction in anyway nor do I own the Hunger Games, it's merely a creation from my imagination.<p>

"And to get sponsors, you need to get people to _like_ you."I just never thought that _he _would like me.

* * *

><p>"Peeta, please stop talking!"<p>

His face was sickly pale, the chills were racking his body and I couldn't stand to watch. His normally beautiful and youthful eyes were dull from the sickness that was spreading through him. He was burning, and there was absolutely nothing I could do. There had been no announcements, no feast, nothing. _Haymitch please do something!_

No matter how much affection was being shown, Haymitch was refusing to come to their aid. Had they lost the sensation of the audience? Was the strategy found out by everyone? There could be millions of reasons as to why they weren't receiving the gift of medicine, and the ominous feeling that a feast was to happen soon settled in her limbs. At this rate, if they even did have a feast, Peeta might not survive the fever that broke into a sweat, the presperation within the cave and his forehead causing small beads of sweat to travel down his face.

I rested my head on his chest, and he weakly rested his arm around me. "Katniss," he croaked, his throat must have been so dry, but no matter how much water I gave him, it never changed."Shh, you need to rest."

"No-Katniss," he whispered again, his body was still shaking, and it rattled me to the core that I might lose him. "Stop, Peeta, please." After losing Rue, I couldn't stand the thought of losing the Boy with the Bread as well. The broth that Haymitch had sent us was nearly gone, and my stomach was feverishly aching to be fed. If I didn't go hunting soon, then both tributes from twelve might be dead.

"Katniss, you know…I've always cared about you." He was shaking so much, no matter how tightly I held him, no matter how warm I made him, he couldn't stop shaking.

"I know Peeta, I know," I murmured into his chest, my fists bunching into his shirt. "If I don't make it-"

"Don't say that."

Before he could speak again, I pressed my lips to his tightly, begging for him to stay quiet. I placed my hand gently against his face, a small smile trickling onto his weak face. "Ok," he murmured softly, finally agreeing.

I could have sworn I heard the dull words of _I love you _before he was asleep once again. The chills took over his body, and my chest ached watching. There was nothing I could do but lay awake and cuddle next to him within the sleeping bag. It must have been early in the morning and stupidly I had dozed off next to Peeta. Fortunately I had the understanding to block the cave so it was nearly invisible against the brush and bushes outside of the opening.

Pressing my ear to his chest, his heartbeat was still with me, and I stared into his face, the pain etched across his face within his sleep. How could I sit here and watch this? It was then that the voice of Claudius echoed around the arena, "Tributes, there shall be a feast at the Cornucopia! You all need something _desperately_, see you there, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" that annoying voice that always ended in open questions drifted off. They would have Peeta's medicine, and there was no way I wasn't going to go.

He was still asleep, and there was no time to waste. Cato was going to be in familiar territory, along with Clove, Thresh, and FoxFace. I placed a gentle kiss on his warm cheek, "I'm sorry, Peeta."

He was going to wake up and I wouldn't be there with him. I knew he would get the medicine if the situations were reversed, because Peeta is the caring boy that looks to help others before himself. The image of me steps away from deaths door in the rain and him tossing the bread only solidified my rational to get the medicine. With a deep breathe, I nestled my bow and arrows comfortably over my shoulder. I secured the entrance to the cave, and left without the slightest trace of anything inhabiting the inside.

The trek to the Cornucopia left me tired, and I squatted within the brush of the forest to take the opportunity and see if anyone was nearby. The four backpacks stood there in the mouth of the golden object, as if they were being swallowed, and the Capitol had that effect on everything they touched. They swallowed lives, dreams, and only gave you a glimmer of hope.

They were , FoxFace ran through the field, that clever girl! "Damnit," I cursed mildly under my breath, the redheaded girl grasped her backpack before sprinting in the other direction. Clearly they should have given her a higher score than the one she earned. She could go on and win this thing just by outsmarting us all. Deciding to stop wasting time, I bolted from my spot in the bushes. My sprinting wasn't as fast as I would have liked considering the wound to my leg felt like it was going to burst into flames any second. Cato and Clove had to be somewhere near.

_Faster, run faster! _Internally I was screaming at myself, and I could only imagine Haymitch glowering at me, choosing something to criticize about my decision making to get the medicine. Considering the facts that my partner was barely able speak, I had every right to get the medicine. Haymitch be damned. That's when the bulky form of the Career loomed in the distance. My heart hitched in my throat at the sight of him. I dismembered his pack with the tracker jackers, and it was evident he wasn't happy about it. I could outrun him seeing as I had a gradual lead, and I was only an arms length away from saving Peeta's life when Thresh knocked me out of the way.

_Where had he come from? _

The wind was forcefully butchered from my lungs as I fell to the ground. Thresh's scythe was inches away from decapitating my face in two, but I had the foresight to roll under the table the backpacks were neatly held on.

A strangle of voices and I knew Cato was battling Thresh. I could have sworn I heard a rough voice growling, "No!" before their battle ensued, but that could be my bad ear playing tricks on me. Grasping the backpack marked with the bold stitching of '12', I ran. I ran even though the exertion was daring to rip away the work the medicine Haymitch had sent me on my leg. A canon exploded into the sky, and I could only assume it was Thresh. There was no way Cato was going to go down that easily. My body defied my orders and peeked over my shoulder. Sure enough, Thresh's body was limp on the ground, and the lush grass was stained with new spilt blood.

I disappeared into the forest, my heart beating rapidly.

That's when the noise that sent my chest caving in on itself rang through the air.

Another canon.

_Who?_

I knew who, although my mind and body refused to believe it. "Peeta!"

I didn't realize that the scream had emitted from my lungs, and I was so dangerously close to the cave. The usually mid way trek to the to the cave felt like it was taking hours. My rational side tried to reason that it could have been FoxFace blowing herself up, or Cato's wounds got the better of him. There was no potential possibility that it was Peeta. I had secured the cave, unless his fever got the better of him? He was sick, the infection could have finally ceased the beating of his heart, a million things could have happened in the short time that I was away. Then I remembered that there was a person missing from the field.

_Clove! _

The focus on acquiring his medicine made me forget there was someone missing from the fields around the Cornucopia.

My body thrummed with anxiety and adrenaline simultaneously pushing me towards the cave, when it was ten yards away from me I could spot through the trees that the opening was torn open, the bushes and brush trampled on.

_No!_

I already had my bow and arrow equipped, and when I entered the cave my heart stopped. A thin knife stuck out from the left side of Peeta's chest. His eyes open, the blue eyes that transpired so many emotions within me, and now they were dead. The sight made my body numb and my ear throb.

Clove had a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. "Oh, sorry I had to kill your loverboy," her voice dripped like acid, making my stomach lurch. "And now it's your turn!" she screeched, and before she could come near me my arrow pierced her throwing arm, causing her to scream.

"How dare you!" I screamed, she hit his heart because that's how sick she was. He was in love with me, we were the star crossed lovers from District Twelve and nobody would understand the true meaning of what Peeta and I felt. Piercing his heart would only result in the piercing of my own. The hatred and pain I felt for this girl swallowed me, and like everyone else, the Games urged me to do something I never would of done before.

I made her suffer.

Bow knotched, she assumed I was aiming for her head, but that would be too quick. The Career attempted to distance herself, her arm dripping blood from the bow latched through her arm. I almost debated against it, but Peeta's body that lay limp behind her reminded me that she was nothing better than dirt. She ruined the small hope I had, and my arrow flew effortlessly through the air and struck it's destination with ease through her throat.

The look of shock on her face was repulsive, eyes bulging and her hands attempted to move the metal that was lodged in her airways. She couldn't speak or scream, and the blood began to fill her lungs.

Choking.

Clove from District Two was choking on her own blood, and I couldn't remove my eyes. It filled her mouth and leaked out of the entrance of the arrow, it was staining her cheeks, clothes, and the noises she made would make anyone return their meal to the ground, but I merely watched.

Grey eyes that were supposed to represent fire had extinguished to hate. Her struggle continued, and her eyes pleaded for a quick ending, but I stayed motionless. The slightest hint of regret filtered through her eyes, and tears slid down her cheeks. Then she gave up, and fell to the ground, her body convulsed once, twice, then the canon rung through the air.

It was then that tears surfaced, blurring my own vision. I moved past Clove into the back of the cave where Peeta's body was still warm from his fever. "Peeta," my voice was acting on it's own, and I fell to my knees beside his body. "Peeta please wake up," I whispered, then I rested my head on his chest. The familiar heart beat that had been so stable, something I had come to love was gone. Nothing, no breathing, no heart beat, no more smiles, no more kisses, no more nothing.

I knew all of Panem was watching, and I didn't have to force the tears and wails that escaped from my throat. They would **all** feel my pain. Every single one of them would watch as I laid my head on his chest and cried. My face burned with sadness, and my fingers clenched onto his shirt. "No!" I wailed again, "please Peeta wake up!" my mind couldn't process that he was actually gone.

"I got your medicine, please!"

His name became a prayer on my lips, and I held his limp body close to me. I rocked back and fourth, and I knew deep down that he wouldn't want me to cry over him. He would want me to win, just like Rue. I kissed him them, as morbid as it was. I kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and my thumbs traced the outline of his face as I cried silently beside his dead body. I couldn't bring myself to remove the knife, but for the respect and love I had for him, I gripped the bloody handle where he must have attempted to remove it, and I closed my eyes and the sickening sound of metal sliding against skin etched itself into my brain forever. Once it was out I threw it as far as I could and it landed somewhere near Clove.

After what felt like hours laying beside his body, and the sobs stopped controlling me, I traced small designs on his chest with my fingers. The sky had darkened, and it was cold. It was probably freezing but I couldn't feel anything. My body and mind were numb, and I still didn't truly understand that he was not coming back.

Then I heard the screams and sounds of howling. My reaction was surprising even to myself.

I didn't move.

My body and survival insticts were screaming for me to run, that this was their sick finale. I had to move, I knew I had to move but I couldn't. I didn't want to leave him. I could mentally hear Haymitch screaming at me to run, to do _something._ Then I could hear Peeta's voice, telling me that I had to leave, no matter how much it hurt, I had to win. Then Rue's small voice telling me that I had to win. Everyone wanted me to win except myself. Death would be such a pleasant release from all the pain I would feel later on. The only meaningful person that I had to look forward to was Prim.

_Prim_.

Peeta, Prim, Rue, Haymitch, Gale.

They were depending on me to win, and Prim's survival was counting on me to win.

Another scream and then a canon.

I looked down at Peeta's body, knowing this was the last time I would ever lay eyes on the Boy with the Bread. My body was unable to produce any more tears. Mentally I took a picture of his serene face and how calm he looked in death. I would remember him forever, and he would always have a place in my heart, maybe the biggest.

"I love you," I murmured softly, placing one last delicate kiss on his gentle lips. I plucked the mocking jay pin from my shirt and pinned it to his chest. All cameras, even though their finale was happening right now, were probably on me. Another act of defiance, but I no longer cared. I pressed my three fingers to my lips, and then his lips, and then his heart.

"I love you, Peeta."

With one final look, I ran out of the cave.

The howls and growls were deafening, and I knew I had to run. I had no idea what I was waiting for, and I knew that I had to get to the Cornucopia, I could hide within it, because it sounded like whatever beasts the Capitol had made, they were on ground. Dodging through trees, bow and arrow notched, the exhausting and emotional turmoil didn't help my speed. It wasn't until I nearly tripped over the body of FoxFace that I realized how horrid the Capitol was, or what used to be of FoxFace. Her once lithe body was torn to shreds, chunks missing from her legs and chest. Her face was mutilated, claw marks and scratch marks all over her body. Blood rushed freely from her open wounds, and I had to suppress a scream from how gruesome the sight was.

Then I heard another growl behind me, and it was then that Cato ran past me. "Go!" he growled, we both knew where to go. Shortly behind us the howls echoed, forcing another course of andrenaline through my body. We ran to the fields, and the Cornucopia was in sight. A mutt blindsided Cato and latched onto his arm, and for a reason that is unexplainable to me, I shot it between the eyes. The mutt mewled and fell to the ground, and a look of bewilderment crossed the brutally devilish eyes of Cato. There was no time to wonder because we reached the side of the Cornucopia and we each scrambled to the top. His footing wasn't nearly as graceful as my own, and the mutts were about to maul his legs and drag him down when I reached down and lifted him up.

I could have left him dangle off the side for his death.

I could have won, been a sole victor.

I could have finished him off, just like his partner did mine.

Yet I didn't.

Then there we stood, at the top with the mutts growling, attempting to reach us.

He could have whipped us around and threw me to the mutts.

He could have pushed me off the side.

He could have sent me into the afterlife with Peeta.

Yet he didn't.

Still, we stood there, and his domineering body took a defensive stance. His arm was bleeding profusely, and there were scratches across his face, and he looked like he was starving.

I could kill him right now, one shot to the forehead and he would be done. Then he did something so perplexing, he did nothing. There was no aggressive blood thirsty Career standing before me. Just a boy that spent his whole life training for something that would bring honor and respect to him and his family. He had volunteered, wasted his life away to become a killer.

Is that what the Capitol did to us?

Right then, I refused to give the Capitol what they wanted.

I dropped my bow to the ground and fell to my knees.

"_I don't want to be another piece in their game."_

I knew what he meant now, that night on the balcony. He didn't want to succumb to being what they wanted us all to be. Killers, savages. They wanted to break us, and the only way that happens is if you take everything away from a person. You force them to revert back to instincts, and I had already failed Peeta once by torturing Clove.

I wasn't going to do it again.

We were at a stalemate, and in my eyes I begged for him to be the victor so I could die with honor and make Peeta proud. I had done all I could do, and killing Cato was only going to give the Capitol everything they wanted. Gale would take care of Prim like he promised, and would respect the fact that I wasn't going to let the Capitol completely break me.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at me, but I said nothing. I simply stayed on my knees, refusing to look into the blue eyes that resembled Peeta's.

"I'm not going to hurt Peeta again, kill me," I whispered shakily.

He looked astonished, but his arm was bleeding so much that he looked like he was going to topple over any second. I was about to reach over and help him when the voice boomed over the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time ever I would like to announce the two victors for the 74th Annual Hunger Games! Katniss Everdeen and Cato!"We stared stupidly at one another, unable to believe what we just heard.

There was no time for him to relish in victory because he passed out.

I rushed over, unsure of what I could possibly do to help. The hovercraft appeared over us, the ladder was issued and I could only imagine what all of Panem was thinking. A Career from District Two and a Seam dweller from District Twelve had refused to kill one another. This was unheard of, and I couldn't fathom why Cato wouldn't want to be the victor. He would be glorified in his district, just like all the others. He would be a celebrity, and he would be known as the man to kill the Girl on Fire.

Yet he didn't do a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gone Awry Chapter Two**

**A/N**: Thank you so much for all the support guys! To answer some questions that were asked; the reason this story is rated M is because there will continuously be violence, cursing, and later sexual situations.

No, it was not a one-shot, as you can see that there is now a chapter two! (:

Again, a lot of thanks, you don't understand how much a review or a story subscription can make an author's day.

It's vacation time for my little self, and I'm getting my butt to Vegas, and won't be returning until next weekend, so that's when you should expect another chapter.

Keep reviewing and being darling!

I do not own the Hunger Games, this fan fiction is out of pure leisure for my imagination.

* * *

><p>Peeta.<p>

PeetaPeetaPeeta.

The name wrapped itself around my body, the name only lead to me remembering the sight of him with the knife lodged in his chest. The last look I got at him before the mutts came for the finale. How peaceful was death? He looked like a child again, the same one that risked getting beaten by his mother to save her life. Death had to be peaceful, you felt nothing, all the pain and sorrow within your life would dissipate. At the very least, death would lead me to seeing my father and Peeta once more.

I already missed him.

It hit me the second day in the recovery rooms, that he was truly never returning.

I had been sitting there, the sun shining too brightly through the window, and the light took over my room. It blinded me, and I could have sworn he was standing there, that comely smile admiring his face. His hair was slicked back, just like it had been during the interviews. I hadn't told him how nice he looked, but I could now. "Peeta!" I smiled happily, he smiled back, his voice ringing sweetly through my ears. "Katniss, you did it!"

I ripped the tubes from my arms, I hadn't been eating or drinking anything, I was too numb to move for that. I walked towards him weakly, and he was right there, in arms length. Then his hand grasped my own, the softest touch that I would never forget. He kissed my hand, then brought me closer to him, I smiled happily into his chest, "I knew you weren't gone, you wouldn't leave me." It felt weak, to be so dependent on someone, an unfamiliar feeling, but with Peeta it felt _right. _He kissed the top of my forehead, "I love you, Katniss."

Another sensation of warmth vibrated through my body. "I love you too, Peeta." I had never said the words to him before, and now I did and it felt like the world was taken from balancing on my shoulders. "I was so scared, so scared you would never come back," I murmured into his chest.

He smiled and held me tighter, if that was possible. "I'll never leave you, I'll always be right here." He placed the sign of our district against my breast, right above my heart. Our code of honor, our love forever in my…heart? "But, you're here now!"

His smile weakened, "Katniss, don't let anyone change you, ok?" His words were confusing me, I didn't want to think about the Capitol. "I know Peeta, I'm sorry about Clove-I was just so up-" he cut me off with a kiss, a kiss that sent chills down my back and rolls of warmth that thrummed around my body. Another kiss that I would never truly get enough of. Just like in the cave, I could kiss him for a lifetime and always want more. "You need to wake up now, ok?"

What?

"What? No, no! I'm not asleep!"

I was awake, I had woken up that morning and he had appeared before me. "Katniss, please, I'll always be with you, but you need to wake up, they're coming." I held onto him even tighter, "no Peeta, please! Don't leave me again!" He looked like he was about to cry himself, and he squeezed me harder. "You'll see me again, I swear, ok?" I shook my head vigorously, "I'll hate you if you leave me!" I threatened, and it was an empty threat and he knew that.

He even chuckled, "you love me," and with one more, gentle kiss that could only belong to Peeta, I could hear other noises, other voices. He gently picked off my mocking jay pin off of his shirt and pressed it into my hand.

"No!" I screamed, he was disappearing, and the light was dimming. "Peeta, please!" I screeched, and before I could figure out that he was surely gone, he murmured the soft words of _I love you_. I tried clinging to him, but my vision began to tunnel out, the light was nearly gone, and I realized I was screaming, then two large arms were grabbing my shoulders.

"Katniss!"

It was the rough voice of Haymitch, not the sweet voice that belonged to Peeta.

I came to with a start, jolting up in my bed and looking around the room. "He was right there," I whimpered. "He was right there, Haymitch!" I threw my legs over the bed and went to the spot where Peeta was holding me. I didn't even realize the machines they had me hooked up to, the small drops of blood rolling down my arm from ripping myself away from the needles in my arms.

"Who?"

"Peeta!" I screamed this time, then collapsed. He wasn't here, he really wasn't here. On my knees, I held my head with my hands, the realization truly hitting me now that I was out of the arena. I rocked back and fourth, tears that I didn't know were escaping my grey eyes rolled in thick waves down the curves of my face.

I would never hold him again, never kiss him, never see a truly good natured soul in this horrid society I had to call home.

Haymitch wrapped his arms around me, saying calming things, about how he missed him too. I continued to cry for what felt like hours that day. Somehow they had managed to put me back in bed and induce me with a sleeping drug until I fell into a sleep with no Peeta, no arena, nothing.

Now I sat here on my fourth day in the recovery rooms. Recovery rooms, the term was too perfect. Recovery from trauma, disease, wounds, and emotional trauma. Though there was no recovering, I couldn't do it. Not now that I knew Peeta was around. The dream was too real, I could feel every part of him, hips lips, stomach, arms, even _there_ from how close he was holding me. A part of me wanted to believe that it really was Peeta, not the drugs. I had explained it to Haymitch, and he said the same thing happened to him after his parents passed, but it was just our minds trying to recover and make sense of the loss.

No, he didn't understand how close he was, how real his breathing was.

I didn't even notice Cinna until he was by my side. You would think my survival instincts would have noticed him, yet I didn't. It was a wonder I even made it out of the arena, and a part of me wished that I hadn't. "Katniss."

His wonderful voice made he realize he was sitting beside me. I couldn't truly smile, but he did, and the light caught his eyes and the gold eyeliner perfectly. "Cinna," I returned with as much enthusiasm as I could, which sounded more like a dead whisper than anything else.

"It would be stupid to ask how you're doing, and I wish I didn't have to tell you this, but-" I could see how much he regretted here. Not because he didn't want to see me, but I knew. I would need to start getting pretty again. "Cato has recovered, and all of Panem has been waiting anxiously to see you two."

Oh, yeah.

Cato.

"Then let's get it over with," I murmured back. It must have took him by surprise, but he held it inside. "Ok then, let's get you to the girls."

He led me out of the room, and nurses and doctors alike smiled genuinely at me, their tight faces and odd colored skin. Down some elevators, zig zagging through several halls, the walk seemed like miles with how much rest my body had been getting. Finally, we reached the rooms that I had gotten prepared in before, and it felt so empty now that all the other tributes were…dead.

Octavia and Fulvia ran in giddily, their arms flying around me. I really didn't want the contact, but they were saying things a mile a minute about how happy they were to see me, and how horrible the doctors and nurses had taken care of my hair. I hadn't realized until now, but the scars that were once on my body were completely gone. Huh, so they took that away from me too. The only thing the two were happy about was that my waxing had done it's job and my body was still relatively spotless of unwanted hairs. The process to clean me up took half the time as it did before the Games, and they were happy with their work. "Oh, Cinna will love this." Octavia interjected, then Fulvia, "The dress he created is to _die_ for!" she squealed. If only she knew.

After Cinna was done with me, I stared into my reflection. Amongst all the tears, refusing to eat, and lack of sleep, I looked stunning. Cinna worked magic, and I was sure every district wanted him as a stylist now. He adorned me in a black and red dress. The sillouhette was black and clung to my body, and a red outline that began in an intricate design at the curve of my hip and crawled it's way upwards to my shoulder, where it ended in a flame. A matching headband held my glossy brown hair back that was styled into long waves. "Cinna, it's wonderful," I breathed, and that was the most emotion I showed for anything since the arena.

Then he pulled out a gold object that glinted under the artificial light. He pinned the object to my chest, and I couldn't usher out any words.

'I found it on the floor in your recovery room, I figured you would want it for tonight."

My Mockingjay pin.

The one that Peeta gave back to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Cato sat agitatedly in the waiting room and hallway that would lead them to the stage where the audience of Panem was waiting. He could feel their excitement, and he knew they wanted answers. He wanted answers too! The past four days had been filled with the tribute from District Two being under heavy morphling, because apparently one of his scratches from a blade near the beginning of the Games, oh and the damn Girl on Fire and her tracker jacker move, he still had the venom in him!

Plus that fucking mutt had nearly ripped his arm off, so the pain and recovery from that still left his arm a little sore. The things the Capitol could do, he had half expected them to amputate it considering how disgusting it looked. Which reminded him of that girl again. Katniss Everdeen! Cesar's voice echoed his thoughts at the mention of the name above on stage, apparently he was warming the crowd up before they were to appear. Why had she shot the mutt off of him?

The thing could have taken him down, and by then the others would have caught up to him and left her alone. She would have won.

Then why the hell didn't she shoot him once they were on top of the Cornucopia? And why did she help him onto the Cornucopia? So many questions ran through his mind the past four days when he was aware of what was going on, and there were no answers. She had mentioned Lover Boy at one point, something about hurting him, he wasn't sure. He had lost so much blood it was a miracle he stayed conscious to hear what she had to say. Where was she anyway? Why hadn't he killed her? That was another good question he couldn't answer himself. After hours of wondering, he had summed it up to the fact that she had saved him without second thought. As much as he wanted to hate her for getting a better score then him, as much as he wanted to hate her for sending tracker jackers after him, he couldn't kill someone that saved his life.

Thinking of, the girl in question appeared through the sliding doors, her stylist, the annoying official, and her mentor. They were all there for her, and he had-no one.

Then he realized they were in matching wardrobe, he had on a black suit, his trim a blood red that matched the colors on her dress. This had to be a joke, why were they matching? Her thoughts must have been closely aligned to his own.

"Cinna, was this your idea?" Katniss questioned, and Cinna gave a small smile.

Haymitch rolled his eyes, glass cup filled with another vile substance. "I know you two don't know understand, but try not to go at each other's throats, ok? It'd be best for everyone."

In that moment, a stoic man appeared, ready to take to duo up to the stage. "Come on, victors," the man's tone was firm, too many years of giving and receiving orders for it to show any emotion.

Katniss and Cato could feel the buzzing as they climbed the stairs to the stage. It was a heavy hum, and when they walked on stage, the roar was deafening. Hundreds to thousands of people filled the audience, and the two could only imagine how many were lining the squar of the Capitol, watching the screens. The screams could be heard all throughout the Capitol, and it made Katniss sick. How could they be so happy about this? There were twenty two other children dead, some had only just turned twelve or thirteen, and they were cheering for them.

They each greeted Cesar, Katniss with a hug, and Cato with a firm handshake. "Oh, my boy, your grip has tightened since I last saw you!"

They sat at opposite ends of the couch, and the applause continued, apparently loving their matching attire. Cato didn't respond right away, but gave Cesar a minimal grin, "At least there's a handshake at all.

Katniss glanced at Cato, what a deprecating thing to say, and it almost put down the Capitol if it was taken that way. Apparently not, because the audience laughed along with Cesar, who had that charming, fake smile plastered onto his face. Then began the review of all the fallen tributes, and Katniss face fell when Rue appeared, then she turned her head away when Peeta's arrived. What she wasn't prepared for was them skipping Clove's death, the tribute from Twelve didn't even realize they had skipped over it until the end.

"Now you two, I know you had a rough journey to be here with us today, but how does it feel?" he paused, leaning closer to them, "to be the first duo to win the Hunger Games?" The question was expected, and it wasn't hard to answer it. Cesar waited patiently for one of them to speak first, but neither knew of what to say. Cesar grinned to the audience, "I think they're still in as much shock as we are!"

It was then that Katniss spoke, just so she could get it over with, "it's odd, and humbling, I really don't know how to feel." It was the truth, she really didn't. Little to no time has she spent reflecting on that fact, just Peeta. The name sent a bolt of pain to her chest, but it you were looking at her on screen you wouldn't notice.

Cato nodded in agreement, "you still feel like the only victor, there just happens to be someone here with you."

Another laugh spread its way through the audience, and Katniss couldn't help but grimace internally. These people were sick, and Cato was sick. He didn't realize that he had a hand in killing about six of the kids that had a chance to be on this stage. Then again, she killed three, one indirectly, one in the moment, and the other out of revenge, so she really was no better than the Career beside her.

More nonsense questions were asked, stuff to warm them up to the big questions everyone was anticipating. Katniss was hoping they wouldn't mention Peeta, but as soon as the thought crossed her name, Cesar's tone changed to the serious, solemn tone that had everyone inching off their seat.

The interviewer faced her, "now Katniss," he began, and her heart thrummed angrily in her chest. "I know you must be crushed about Peeta, as we all are, aren't we ladies and gentlemen?" there were nods of agreement, and a mutual buzz of people agreeing rippled over the audience, and Katniss could see some people in the closer rows crying with tissues in their hands. "If it's too much Katniss, please tell me," he prepared her, but her façade was strong, for Peeta. "You two were the Star Crossed Lovers from Disctrict Twelve, now tell me," he paused, placing a gentle hand on her arm, "when you saw him there, what ran through your mind?" Hate. Vengenence, regret, pain.

Yet she couldn't bring herself to say any of these things. It hurt too much, because no matter how much time she had to recover, she couldn't ever forget him. "I," her voice broke, and it took everything in her power not to cry. "I wanted to scream, run away, and act like it wasn't true." She paused because her voice was quivering, "I actually didn't think it was real, to be honest."Cesar nodded his head grimly, holding her hands comfortingly in his own. "I know sweetheart, and it must be painful. We were all saddened, probably just as much as you were!"

His words struck a cord within her, and a pulse of anger radiated around her. How dare he think they could compare to how much Peeta meant to her! He didn't understand, none of them understood what they had. For as much anger that she held, she kept it nestled inside and only offered Cesar a gentle smile.

"Those hours of crying over Peeta truly touched us all, we all felt your pain, we truly did. I want to ask you, at what point did you know, I want to be with this boy?" That moment came all too fast, and that moment had been ripped away from her. It wasn't fair, but there was nothing she could do, he was gone, inevitably and forever gone.

Why did he have to ask her that? It still hurt to know she hadn't told him she loved him while he was alive! "I don't know, Cesar," she murmured, "I guess I always held a place in my heart for him, he did save my life."This caused Cato to look at her, images of her shooting the mutt off of his arm. If there was any recognation in his face, everyone must have seen it because he could hear the whispers among the audience.

Katniss didn't notice this reaction, she never noticed anything anymore. Grey eyes peered at Cesar pleadingly to stop asking questions about Peeta after this one, and he must have recognized and acknowledged it, because he gave the smallest nod that would go unnoticed for anyone except her. "When it was said there could be two victors, I didn't want to be so attached if there could only be one, because one of us wouldn't make it out. But I guess it didn't matter either way."Cesar rubbed her hands in his own and looked at the audience, "look at this brave sweetheart from District Twelve, let's give her a round of applause!" The audience cheered, some screamed, and many were still crying, remembering how destroyed she was by Peeta's dead body. Laying with him, giving him her pin, and kissing him those final goodbyes that no one should have to go through, especially with your lover.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we all want to know what happened, don't we?" Cesar played his crowd like a violin, everything he did made them respond, and if Cato hadn't been in his poition, but in the audience, he was sure he would be just like them, cheering at all the right moments, quiet once he got quiet.

"Katniss," the man looked at her, "Cato," he looked at the Career. "All of Panem is dying to know why you guys couldn't finish each other at the Cornucopia!"

Silence.

"But first, let's ask them about the events that lead us to that dreaded night. Cato," he began, "when you saw Katniss nearly decapitated by Thresh, why is it that you threw yourself to her rescue? And yelled in earnest?"Cato's brows furrowed. "He must have been so in the moment, he can't remember! Let's play back the video!" The lights dimmed around them and the video of Thresh ontop of Katniss made the girl uneasy, remembering that moment much too well, but then the strangled growl of, "NO!" echoed around the stadium they were currently in.

The video stopped, paused where Cato is throwing himself on top of Thresh, and to everyone, including Katniss, it looked as if he were attempting to save her. For the first time, Katniss was curious in this entire interview. Cato looked at the ground, trying to remember what was running through his mind when it all happened. He had seen Thresh, Katniss beneath him, and a jealous reign of fire had coursed through him. Not for her safety, but because he was the one that wanted to kill her. She showed him up too many times, he was the one that told his pack that he was going to kill her.

And seeing someone else take what was rightfully his had feuled an anger inside of him, leading to Thresh's death, and ultimately looking like he wanted to save the victor that sat beside him.

Then why hadn't he taken his chance when they were on top of the Cornucopia?

"Because it made me angry! No one takes away what is mine."The comment could be interpreted differently, depending on where you stood. He saw it as her death was his right, but everyone else saw it as him valuing her life because there was something there, which he was completely oblivious too.

This included Katniss, who stared there, grey eyes narrowed at the man beside her. What the hell was he talking about? She knew he was talking about her death, yet something about the way he said it made her question what he said. What was his? Her death? Her life? Her? Cesar whistled, leaning back in his chair, "well isn't that exciting, isn't it," he repeated to himself, debating on where to take this, but he had a game plan the Capitol had given him, and he knew where to take this.

"Now Katniss, when you guys were running from the wild mutts to the Cornucopia, why did you shoot the one that latched its jaws onto Cato? Without even thinking, you shot the animal and saved Cato's life. Surely, you knew that leaving him would havev meant his death, now tell us, why?"

Her hands laid folded neatly in her lap, and she knew her reason. She was also smart enough to understand that the Capitol couldn't know. It was for Peeta, she had failed him once, and would rather die then do it again. "Because that's not a death I would wish on anyone, I couldn't stand to think about a pack of wild animals tearing someone apart."It wasn't the answer Cesar was looking for, but then he asked the question that was on everyone's lips. "Then why?" Cato and Katniss looked at him expectantly, "why did you guys refuse to kill the each other on the Cornucopia?"

The question of all ages, and you could hear a pin drop within the crowd, all eyes were on them. Every soul in Panem would be watching, and deep down Katniss knew Peeta was watching, but she had her answer. Grey eyes met the same blue that belonged to Peeta, but colder, more guarded. They looked at each other, wondering what everyone was expecting them to say, when they didn't know themselves.

The seconds dragged into what felt like hours, but it couldn't even have been a minute. When it seemed like they went mute, Cear leaned in further, "well?" He looked interested, and everybody was leaning on the edge of their seat, waiting, expecting.

Cato knew what they wanted. He wasn't the smartest with books, but he was street smart. The Capitol was upset that they hadn't killed each other. They were on a hit list because they defied the games, even if they hadn't meant to. It hadn't been his intention, but now he saw it, it's clarity, why they were wearing matching outfits, why they were being asked these questions. Cato took a deep breath and smiled that devilishly handsome smile, "because, you could never kill someone that means more to you then life itself. I would have rather died then kill what was mine."The roar from the crowd was deafening. Cesar jumped in his seat and the grin he wore was overbearing. Everybody in the crowd stood then, clapping, screaming, yelling, and cheering for them. _Them_. Not one or the other, but for them. Cesar clapped himself, and the echoes of the crowd could be heard miles away.

"Katniss, we know how much it must hurt to lose Peeta, but it looks like you have a consolation prize!"

Another roar, more applause.

Katniss's head was spinning.

_What?_

Her eyes couldn't remove themselves from Cato, who sat there smiling at her, that devilish smile that she wanted to rip off his face. What was this consolation prize? Her head tilted to look in the screens behind the audience that she could see, looking at herself, her glossy hair and perfected, glowing skin. Peeta was beside her, but it wasn't Peeta. The face morphed, if only slightly, and it grew, and the eyes of Peeta didn't change, but she found herself staring into Cato's eyes on the screen.

Cato?

Vaguely, she remembered Cesar getting between them and she stood, Katniss, Cear, Cato all in a line. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the winners of the 74th Annual Hunger Games! Katniss Everdeen and Cato!"

This time Cato didn't faint when that line was said, but Katniss felt like she might.

* * *

><p>Review, tell me what you think, my little ducks.<br>I just absolutely love that line.  
>Ja ne!<p> 


End file.
